lady bird
by Reveire
Summary: Al final Ihei Hairu resulta ser tan espantosa que a él le gusta creerse que ella es tan solo una mitología.
**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Parejas:** Ihei/Haise (menciones de Arima).

* * *

 **lady bird**

* * *

«you lady bird…pretty lady bird

you're a lady bird

you are too much you lady bird»

 **Al Cohn & Dexter Gordon.**

* * *

 **I.**

Haise la toca y

la ha conocido hace tan solo cinco minutos.

 **II.**

Ihei derrocha alegría por doquier, pero de mentira, y muy poco, nunca, de hecho. Pero anda con una sonrisa pintada en sus muros helados y que se destruyen por el constante caos. Haise por supuesto no logra darse cuenta de esto y las risitas cantarinas que ella suelta le hacen girar el rostro cada vez que la ve, y Haise ya comienza a sentirse desconcertado por la constante hipocresía que no puede ver.

A Haise no le gusta mucho Ihei-san, o simplemente se siente terriblemente espantado por su rostro hueco. Es sólo que ella trae la violencia azul trabada en el paladar, sus carcajadas tibias son como las de una sombra de plumas y su constante tranquilidad hacia el horror gris le desconcierta demasiado.

De vez en vez echa miradas sobre ella, con una ceja encarnada, pero sin intención alguna de odiarla. Pero entonces Ihei-san le devuelve la mirada y sonríe cada vez más, mostrando sus dientecillos temblorosos y las mejillas rojas que muestran sus grietas de estar tan rota.

Sin darse cuenta ella es un pedazo de tierra seca que se le queda trabado en la memoria.

(y a veces se olvida de ella,

pero ve su rostro aguado

cuando oye uñas raspar los muros)

A Ihei-san, por supuesto, no le gusta Haise Sasaki. Pues ella descubre que él es un sonámbulo constante, atontado por tanta felicidad que en realidad es de cartón y de mentirijillas, y su ignorancia lo salva de los abismos que se atoran en las gargantas congeladas. Resulta ser que Haise Sasaki es feliz constantemente pues su ignorancia le brinda un trozo de felicidad, que flota entre tantos claveles, y Hairu Ihei con su sonrisa de arcilla y sus pies que tiemblan piensa que aquello es patético.

Haise descubre entonces, sin que ella lo diga, que anda enamorada de un Dios y que le reza estúpidamente a los cielos huecos y a los infiernos enternecedores. Cuando descubre esto Ihei-san se ríe cada vez más y su sonrisa pegajosa se ensancha. Pero todo empeora cuando sus miradas se cruzan, y Haise puede ver esa indiferencia y desprecio en su mirada podrida.

(entonces tienta tocarla más,

pues él también se ha enamorado,

interminables veces,

de los dioses platónicos)

Haise la ve y cree que ella está hecha de agua. A veces en el alba blanca se imagina que Ihei-san tiene boca de tinta y ojos empañados de lluvia seca. Le gusta imaginarse que ella tiene la piel de tela rasposa y que si le besa la espalda sería como mojarse en agua tóxica, y él se la bebería con curiosidad, durmiéndose entre sus brazos de vidrio. A Haise le gustaría quererla, de vez en cuando. Es sólo que él olvida muy rápido las cosas, a pesar de que llore siempre por amores que realmente no pueda recordar.

Haise se le acerca y ella lo desprecia, sin deshacer esa sonrisa suya que tanto arruina su rostro mitológico. Él, ignorante como siempre, se pregunta a qué se debe aquel rechazo constante (pero hay una voz turbia que susurra «Arima-san, Arima-san, Arima-san» y también este nombre le causa pesadillas por las noches). De todas formas no importa, porque él la conoce siempre y nunca termina por añorarla pues se olvida siempre de sus claveles muertos (Haise siempre está al borde de

–la muerte–

el sueño).

Es entonces cuando de vez en cuando le toma de las manos, y las uñas de Ihei-san son un intento fallido de garras largas y oxidadas. Ihei-san entonces en lugar de rechazarlo y espantarlo con la violencia estancada en su paladar, se ríe más y esta vez de verdad, y le gustaría escarbar en sus ojos que en realidad están ciegos, para encontrar cierto algo que siempre anduvo buscando.

–Tú una vez le rezaste a cierto dios, ¿ver-dad?

Haise la ve y extrañamente Ihei-san tiene los ojos más abiertos de lo usual y descansa su rostro sobre sus dos manos, estando demasiado cerca de él, sin dejar de sonreír. Haise tartamudea un momento y la ve desconcertado, sin entender a qué diablos ella se refiere, pero entonces responde (como si acaso el que hablara no fuera él):

–Sí, sí, antes de morir, Ihei-san.

Entonces ella también comienza a acercársele.

Quiere ella escarbar bajo su tierra y sus flores enredadas en los huesos, para encontrar ese rezo que alguna vez, antes de sufrir la amnesia de la ignorancia, logró que (Arima-san, Arima-san, Arima-san) le prestara atención. Es que ella no comprende cómo es que él ha logrado caminar en ese campo de claveles y añorar la muerte, siendo que la vida de agua podrida resultar ser maravillosa cuando el rezo hacia el dios de lentes empañados y rostro horrendo logra que éste por fin logre verla.

(la desesperación de Ihei-san de todas formas le desconcierta).

Así que sin importar que ella a veces quiera romperlo Haise quiere beberse su agua podrida. Le besa las órbitas empañadas y los cabellos secos mientras que siente cómo la humedad de ella le raspa la memoria pálida.

Ihei tiene las venas de invierno y los huesos se deshacen en nieve. Cuando la rebusca entre sus ojos que lo desprecian en odio Haise la ve y ella es de hielo, chapoteadora de charcos, y se ha encontrado con que Ihei tiene tatuadas en las manos las mil muertes que ha creado. Haise querría pensar que ella le devuelve los recuerdos viejos, pero no es así. Ihei le acaricia los cabellos sin querer, y su memoria se empobrece más. Haise es un amnésico que se rompe a carcajadas y Hairu lo sabe y por ello lo odia, lo odia, lo odia (por favor, por favor, Arima-san). Pero entonces besarle los nudillos está bien.

(–Por favor, por favor déjame entrar,

déjame beberme la tierra,

de los claveles, aunque tenga que quedarme ciega,

déjame rezar)

Entonces gritando esas palabras huecas ella le besa sin querer hacerlo, justo bajo la comisura de los labios, y Haise tiene una bonita sensación cuando él por fin se duerme y ella se deshace en agua entre sus dedos resecos. (Amantes de dios, moribundos).

Es una cuestión de conciencia.

 **III.**

Ihei lo toca por primera vez y en realidad

ella ha muerto hace tan solo cinco minutos.

.

.


End file.
